


Nightcap

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Stripper!Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Stripper Dean Winchester, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel takes Dean to dinner before returning to his apartment to discuss a relationship.





	Nightcap

Dinner was a simple affair, the Italian food delicious.  Having food between them let Dean relax a bit, since there was some middle ground to talk about besides the obvious.

Castiel kept conversation light and friendly through the meal anyway, wanting to get to know Dean as a person before broaching deeper, more personal topics.

He learned that Dean had a younger brother at Stanford, thus the t-shirt tucked away in his backpack.  He learned that Dean had always been a bit shy, but after joining theatre in high school realized that the stage was a place that he could break out of his shell and be a completely new person, which then led to the stripping.

Dean didn’t go into detail on how _exactly_ he’d gotten to the stripping, but he inferred there were many steps between point a and point b.

Castiel talked to Dean about his accounting work, telling him (without bragging as best he could) that he was a high-end consultant and let Dean infer that he made three figures.  Castiel didn’t care much about the money, but he did want Dean to know that he could provide for him, if necessary.

They glossed over other topics – they both hated cats, but were undecided on dogs, Dean liked classic rock where Castiel preferred jazz, Dean was close to his family where Castiel was not.

When the waiter asked if they wanted dessert, Castiel shook his head.  “I’ll take the check,” he ordered, his tone of voice sending shivers down Dean’s spine.  When the waiter had left their table, Castiel smiled at Dean.  “Would you care to have a nightcap at my place tonight, or should we resume this another evening?”

He watched as Dean looked to the table, knowing exactly what kind of conversation would happen over said nightcap.  Once Dean made his mind, he looked back up at Castiel and nodded.  “I’d like the nightcap please, sir.”

Castiel’s smile widened.  Dean was already dropping hints that he believed the arrangement would work, which pleased Castiel greatly.  Since seeing Dean on stage, he’d wanted the man, but as they’d gotten to know each other over dinner he’d grown to like the person as well.

This really could work out nicely.

Castiel paid quickly before escorting Dean back to his car, heading for his loft apartment.  It was the penthouse of a building downtown, near to many of his clients but high enough that the noises of downtown didn’t affect his day-to-day life.

Castiel wasn’t one to show off, but he appreciated the low whistle Dean made when he unlocked the door, allowing Dean inside first.  Castiel took Dean’s bag and put it in the front closet before motioning for Dean to sit as he poured some whiskey.

The room was silent when Castiel gave Dean his drink and sat close to him on the couch.

Dean’s eyes were on his drink, waiting for Castiel to take the lead.  He really was a good sub, Castiel could tell.

“It seems that Jo had good judgement when it came to encouraging us to meet,” Castiel began, deciding to broach the topic broadly instead of diving right in.  Dean seemed to relax slightly at the comment, letting Castiel know he’d chosen the correct path.

“Yes, I’m going to have to thank her,” Dean agreed.  “Uh, even if things don’t… I mean, I want them to, but… I just mean…”

Castiel’s hand on Dean’s knee stopped the sputtering.  “I would very much like to begin a relationship with you, Dean.  Would you like that?”

Dean met his eyes briefly before looking back down and nodding.  “Yes, sir, I would.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s knee before letting him go.  He put his glass down on the coffee table, having not had a single drop.  “Would you like to try something simple tonight – dip our toes in, one might say?”

Dean followed Castiel’s lead and put his own glass down as well, surprising Castiel that he hadn’t drank from his own glass.  Many subs he’d had in the past enjoyed a bit of alcohol in their systems the first time, but Dean was different.

Castiel could tell – Dean was special.

“What do you have in mind?” Dean asked, his hands folding in his lap.

Castiel turned his body toward Dean so that his knees were touching Dean’s leg.  The touch, although through layers of fabric, made Castiel’s body zing in excitement.  “I would very much like to write something up, discuss all details of kink and limits, but it’s already late.  How about we do something we’ve already done to an extent – you can give me a private show.  No touching, no interaction.  You may take off as much or as little as you’d like, I won’t push you.”

Dean’s hands flexed together.  “That’s all?” he asked, quietly as though he thought Castiel might be angry.

Castiel chuckled.  “For tonight, yes.  We can discuss many more things later, I promise.”

Dean nodded, standing.  “May I have a few minutes to prepare?”

Castiel smiled, standing up and motioning toward the hallway leading to the spare bedroom.  “Take as much time as you need,” Castiel said.  “I have a sound system you may use if you’d like, the cord is there by the television.  I’ll be in my office until you are ready, just let me know.”

Dean nodded before retrieving his backpack from the front closet and disappearing down the hallway.  Castiel moved their glasses to the kitchen and went into his office, sitting at his desk.  There was no way he would be able to even think about getting any work done with the promise of a beautiful man about to strip for him in the next room, but he could put on a show of it, for himself.

What was Dean doing now?  Changing clothes?  Did he wear special make-up or oil or powder when he performed?  Would he remove all clothing, like the show earlier, but this time without hiding his nudity with clever lighting?

Castiel’s anticipation was growing, and then he heard Dean working on queueing up his music.  Songs played for a few seconds before being skipped, then Dean seemed to have his choice made.  Castiel’s fingers tapped on his desk, impatiently waiting for the moment when Dean called him back out.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“I’m ready,” he heard Dean say, not any louder than his normal speaking voice.  Castiel was going to enjoy rialing Dean up in the future, making him scream in pleasure.  He’d make this quiet boy loud, one day.

Castiel stood and headed back for the living room, a little bit surprised when Dean wasn’t there.  Castiel sat down on the couch, facing the open floor like it was a stage, because right now it was.

Dean must have had some sort of remote, because his iPod lit up at that moment, music starting to come through Castiel’s speakers.  The ticking and moans of Prince’s _Cream_ filled the room, setting the atmosphere.

Not ten seconds into the song, Dean entered the room, his outfit new.  He was wearing a suit similar to the ones that Castiel wore to work, his cowboy boots from earlier, and… was that Castiel’s tie?  He’d tossed the tie from work today on the table and a quick glance told him that Dean had nicked it for his show.  Castiel didn’t mind one bit.

Especially because he didn’t have a shirt on under his suit jacket, just the tie.

Dean’s hips gyrated to the beat of the music, his lip tucked between his teeth as he moved.  He watched Castiel carefully, making Castiel all-the-more self-conscious of his growing erection.

Dean hadn’t even taken any clothes off and he was already turning Castiel on.

Dean turned as he removed his jacket, much as he had done in the show earlier in the night with his lab coat.  Once again Castiel was able to admire the sleek lines of his body, his strong shoulder blades, the muscles of his arms, the toned stomach, but this time he was much closer than before and that made it even better.

To Castiel’s surprise, Dean came up to him on the couch then, propping one foot up next to Castiel so that he could full-body roll mere inches from Castiel’s face.  Castiel grabbed the couch, making sure to follow his own rule of no touching.  He wouldn’t allow himself to break any boundaries they’d set in place, and Dean seemed to understand that.

He backed away, hands grabbing at the suit pants to pull them off.  Now Dean was only wearing a black thong, his cowboy boots, and Castiel’s tie.

Oh, how Castiel wanted to take a picture of the beauty before him, before laying Dean out on his bed to ravish him.

Dean did a couple spins, his fingers teasing the band of his thong and the swell of his ass.  Castiel shifted his hips, trying to alleviate the tightness in his pants.

Dean’s hands moved up his stomach and chest to the knot of the tie, pulling it off and swinging it around a bit.  He then held it behind himself, turning so that Castiel could see him rubbing the thin fabric on his ass before he threw it toward Castiel.

Castiel caught it easily, balling the fabric up in his hand.  It was warm from Dean’s body.

The song was coming to its end and Castiel figured Dean was finished with his show, but then Dean surprised him.  He faced away from Castiel once more, fingers finding hidden snaps on the sides of his thong.

Castiel held his breath as it fell to the ground, Dean moving in a quick (and obviously practiced) twirl until he dropped on the final beat of music in a perfect submissive kneel, head down, hands on his parted knees, cock heavy and falling toward the floor. 

Castiel couldn’t look away from the beauty that was Dean, both in the submissive posture and just in general.  He didn’t care what he had to do to keep this man as his own, but he knew he’d do anything.

Dean was the sub he’d been searching for.


End file.
